The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In cutting elements, a pin is commonly utilized for coupling a blade within a cutting element. Due to environmental factors (such as dirt, vegetation, moisture, etc.) and wear-and-tear, the pin may seize within the cutting element. When the pin seizes, it may be difficult to remove the blade from the cutting element, causing difficulties with replacing a worn blade and/or performing maintenance to the blade and/or the cutting element.